User talk:Kristof1124/The Lidl Store
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Enjoy! 08:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A big order! Hi! My MLN username is fsgv! I would like 2 Apple Butters, 1 Starreyed's Autograph, 5 Friendship Bracelets, 1 Acoustic Gutair, 1 Microphone, and a Dino Fang! I clicked you page 26 times! THANK YOU! What modules did you click? I will send you the items but next time I will tell you what modules I want clicked. 19:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! Congratulations at opening your store! I'm sorry I haven't been on, but the first week of school has drained all my free time. But I'm back! And finally Rank 6! 00:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations! I already have 30 grey lego bricks! It's ok that you haven't been on. When school starts I will have very little time too! 06:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I have 2 enguines, 2 mufflers, 1 spoiler, 1 carburater, and 3 tires please? }} 13:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Please put the 11 clicks on my lightworm module, send me a FR and I'll send you the items. 19:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ok, great! clicks done and FR. thanks, 22:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 22:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thanks! You rock! 22:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Please come again if you need more items(I have thousands of rank 3 items). And visit The Help Store if you need clicks. I am a helper there. 22:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS! My MLN username is redboots3 and could I have 30 friendship bracelets please? What module do you want clicked 30 times? THANK YOU! I am very sorry but I can only get you 10 friendship bracelets at the moment. Please out the 10 clicks on my lightworm module and send me a FR and I'll send you the items. 19:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Any Ideas?.... If you have any ideas for a personal store, could you please tell me on my blog? Thank you! Also, I am going to advertise your store on my userpage. 17:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) bren941 i would like to order 1 rank three starter pack i will click 20 today 10 tomorrow what should i click 01:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i geuss ill click your worm done! for today 02:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your worm again can i have my items now 13:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 18:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 22:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Done! FreddyderHamster hi, could i have 13 gauntles banners please-- 11:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry but I'm out of Gauntles Banners. And besides they're not for sale. 12:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :hm yea.could i have an iconox favor and a desert spring location-- 12:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Please put the two clicks on my lightworm module. And I'll try to get you some Gauntles Bannes once I have more green and purple lego bricks. 12:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 12:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Could i have 1 muffler, 1 engine and 3 tires-1331hi order Could i have 1 muffler, 1 engine and 3 tires-1331hi